


Chapter 1: Reclamation Day (Part 1)

by e7h1i4l3



Series: The Wastes [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e7h1i4l3/pseuds/e7h1i4l3
Summary: My first part of what may be a series that is loosely based upon the gameplay and my imagination.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Reclamation Day (Part 1)

What a night…what a headache! I wake to images of memories and a familiar voice that comes over the PA system. The chilled floor is temped with the smell of the familiar and the new. …most of the familiar, I have caused…or at the very minimum I participated-I think willingly. With the new smell that is comingled with the essence of vault life, parting, and learning-or relearning about the wilderness that was once familiar, but new again. I rise to my feet at first lumbering around my room. Then, a sudden realization hits me faster than a Fancy Lad snack wanting to make its way out of my intestinal system. The vault was practically empty. I do not belong here anymore. My vault, the place that was so familiar and safe. I know I do not want the safe or the mundane. I do not want the comforts that make one soft. I grow with the desire to take chances…to take risks…it…it calls to me! I think of my awakening as a sort of finality. In the midst of my awakening, flashes of a woman who I never had the guts to ask out or at least the courage to partner with, flashes in my mind. I do not remember all that occurred last night, but a sudden sense of pride washes over me. As quickly as the sense of pride and bravado came over me, it left me. A dread of her well-being came over me. My thoughts of a fantasy turned into something deeper. The urgency to leave 76 became so great that if I stayed here any longer, I think I will become sick…and not from the overabundance of food or drink either.


	2. Reclamation Day (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second part of the series.

Chapter 1: Reclamation Day (Part 2)

I rise from the floor and with my head still buzzing I head out from my room. Not even a few steps out of the room, I realized in my haste that I made one major mistake…I forgot that I need my Pip-Boy. I remember those endless hours of training and being reminded repeatedly that this piece of equipment is “gonna save your life out there in the wastes!” Not knowing if that was true or not, I go with the idea that it is better to have it and not need it…then to need it and not have it. A brief search of the room nets me my Pip-Boy device that was found under my bed. I do not remember how it got under there, I just have a feeling that I am glad that I have found it. As I went to put it on, there was a message written inside in black marker: “Find me, Amy.” As I read that message, flashes of a woman’s face pop into my already-pounding head. I strap down my Pip-Boy onto my arm determined to survive and to find Amy. I leave my room, making my way down emptied corridors and I gather supplies that I believe will help me to deal with the challenges that the environment will pose to me. After some time, I finally make my way to the vault door. This vault door that had protected me and my fellow dwellers was for the last time open. The smells from the outside getting stronger as I step closer and closer to the portal that separated me from the potential mysteries and dangers that await. I activated the door and a rush of air almost assaults me. So familiar and yet so different…so old, yet so new. So many emotions colliding at this single point of time and action, I step forward into the bright light to see what awaits me on the other side of the threshold.


End file.
